civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Percival C. Pope
|died= |placeofbirth= Boston, Massachusetts |placeofdeath= Milton, Massachusetts |placeofburial= Cedar Grove Cemetery, Dorchester, Massachusetts |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Percival C. Pope |nickname= |allegiance= |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= 1871-1905 |rank= Colonel |commands= |unit= USS Richmond USS Powhaten USS Monongahela USS Susquehanna USS Trenton |battles= American Civil War Spanish American War Philippine American War |awards= Marine Corps Brevet Medal |laterwork= }} Percival Clarence Pope (February 28, 1841-January 22, 1922) was an American officer who served in the United States Marine Corps during the American Civil War. He received the Marine Corps Brevet Medal for bravery. Early life Pope was born February 28, 1841 at the Charlestown Navy Yard Boston, Massachusetts and was the son of the Union Navy officer Commodore John Pope. Military career When the American Civil War started in 1861 he was only 21 but accepted an appointment in the United States Navy, on board the steam-sloop USS Richmond, which was commanded by his father. While aboard the Richmond, he and the other members of the crew participated in engagements from October 12–13, 1861 while on blockade duty at the Passes of the Mississippi River. He accepted a commission in the Marine Corps in 1861 and served continuously for 44 years, retiring as a Colonel in 1905 although he was promoted to Brigadier General on the retired list. Although two Marine Corps officers were awarded the Brevet Medal during the Civil War, Pope is the only one to receive it because the other recipient, James Forney, died before it could be presented. During the inaugural parade for President William McKinley, Pope commanded a Marine Regiment. He died at his home in Milton, Massachusetts January 22, 1922 and is buried in Cedar Grove Cemetery, Dorchester, Massachusetts. A complete set of Pope's awards, including his Brevet Medal, are on display at the Navy Memorial Museum in Washington, D.C. His Brevet Medal is the only known original Marine Corps Brevet Medal on public display. Marine Corps Brevet Medal citation Pope was given two citations, one from the President of the United States and another from the Secretary of the Navy. Presidential citation Citation: :The President of the United States takes pleasure in presenting the Marine Corps Brevet Medal to Percival Clarence Pope, Second Lieutenant, U.S. Marine Corps, for gallant and meritorious service in the night attack upon Fort Sumter, on 2 March 1867, appointed Captain, by brevet, to rank from 8 September 1963. Secretary of the Navy citation Citation :The Secretary of the Navy takes pleasure in transmitting to First Lieutenant Percival Clarence Pope, United States Marine Corps, the Brevet Medal which is awarded in accordance with Marine Corps Order No. 26 (1921), for gallant and meritorious service while serving aboard the U.S.S. POWHATAN during the night attack upon Fort Sumter, on 2 March 1867. On 8 September 1963 First Lieutenant Pope is appointed Captain, by brevet, to rank from 8 September 1963. See also Notes References : * * Category:1841 births Category:1922 deaths Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:Union Marines Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Philippine–American War Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War